Divine Empowerment
The ability to '''gain power from divine gods, spirits, concepts, or forces. Variation of Affinity and Divine Power Link. Opposite of Demonic Empowerment. Also Called *Divine Affinity/Channeling/Grace Capabilities The user can draw strength from powerful divine forces of different gods in order to increase their natural abilities. Often times, this occurs when one gives prayer to the gods, comes in contact with a relic of their power, or becomes a conduit of their energy. If the user is deemed worthy, they may be able to keep the powers they are blessed with. Applications * Divine Force Manipulation: Control incredible divine forces. **Divine Conduit: Gain divine powers by channeling the essence of divine entities. **Divinity: Posses a wide array of divine powers. *Divine Magic: Control divine arcane forces. *Divine Weaponry: Wield weapons of divine power. *Worshiping Empowerment: By worshiping divine forces. Variations *Angelic Empowerment Associations *Affinity *God Hand *Deity Soul *Divine Power Bestowal *Divine Power Link Limitations *May require a prayer to the gods. *May need to be deemed worthy by the gods. *May have to meet a god face to face in order to obtain power. *May require an item from/through which the power is drawn. *May be overwhelmed by Demonic Empowerment. * This ability isn't entirely exclusive as those with wicked intentions can also gain strength from powerful gods. Known Users Gallery Black Adam.jpg|Teth-Adam/Black Adam (DC Comics) draws his powers from six Egyptian deities. He has the power of the Egyptian Gods: the stamina of 'S'hu, the swiftness of 'H'orus, the strength of 'A'mun, the wisdom of 'Z'ehuti, the power of 'A'ten, and the courage of 'M'ehen. Samurai Jack Great Ancestor Sword.gif|Jack (Samurai Jack) prays to the great ancestors to enhance the power of his sword in order to vanquish the Ultra-Robot. Ryu True Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hyabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) is able to enhance the strength of his Dragon Sword with the Dragon Eye, a magatama gem that is infused with the soul of a mighty dragon spirit. Willow Rosenberg.jpg|Like many other witches and wizards, Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) often has to invoke gods to perform feats of magic. Thor.jpg|Thor's (Marvel Comics) God-Force is what fuels his powers and is even stronger than that of Mjolnir, allowing him to access of his incredible powers regardless of what realm he is in. Blade of Olympus.jpg|Kratos (God of War) wielding the Blade of Olympus, a weapon forged by Zeus to end the Great War. The sword possess the very power of Olympus and it is used to strike down those who defy the gods. Sacred Flames.png|The Sacred Flames (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) are mystic and powerful fires of the golden goddess's, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Each time Link bathes the Goddess Sword into the flames, the become stronger, until it finally evolved into the one and only Master Sword. True Master Sword.png|The Master Sword (Legend of Zelda series) in its true form after being blessed by Hylia's mortal form, Zelda. Electrifying.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) invokes the African deities to strengthen her weather powers. Eye_Of_Odin_Goliath.jpg|After using the Eye of Odin, Goliath (Gargoyles) became an avatar of Odin himself. Samson (Biblical) Destroys Pillars.JPG|Samson (Judeo-Christianity) despite being blinded and his hair cut he regained his godlike strength through faith in God who divinely empowerment him with such might. Nora_and_Efrim.png|Nora the Eliatrope (Islands of Wakfu) and her dragon brother Efrim. Escanor The One (Seven Deadly Sins).png|Escanor's (Seven Deadly Sins) signature power Sunshine is actually a Grace created by the Supreme Deity that he inherited from its previous owner, the Archangel Mael. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Affinity Category:Common Powers